


Fire Saver

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians, lesbian Blake Belladonna, tattoos of your first thought when you meet your soulmate, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part sixteen of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-tattoo of the first thing they thought about when they first met you(supplemented with a second AU prompt for the setting)Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Fire Saver

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved this idea but I also love setting stories in completely different universes as you all likely know by now. So I found [this prompt](http://floralprintshark.tumblr.com/post/110274954656/i-need-more-femslash-aus) to supplement the setting.
> 
> Hope whoever sent me this prompt is happy with this and so are the rest of you!
> 
> Also, this bears mentioning. I'm not an amputee nor am I physically disabled in a way which affects my day to day life or is obvious. I mean no ill will in writing a canon disabled character and I hope I did her and anyone like her justice in this fic. It felt wrong to erase this part of her. In my last bumbleby fic I paid homage to this facet of her character, but for that specific prompt it made sense to turn it into an injury rather than an amputation. That fic is part of this series as well, part 11 titled Skin Deep. <3
> 
> Enjoy. =]

The train ride was mostly smooth with the occasional clatter as the car went over a transition on the tracks. Yang wasn’t really a huge fan of trains, they were too slow for her taste and she liked to go fast.

 

Really fast.

 

Usually she would go anywhere on her motorcycle, but a cross country trip solo wasn’t an option this time unfortunately. For one, she had too much luggage. Two, her bike was in storage back at her dad’s house for safe keeping while she went back to university.

 

So here she was, seated on a passenger train instead of a plane because her dad was paranoid about plane safety. Her begging to fly had fallen on deaf ears, apparently the fact that the train was a day and a half of travel time wasn’t good enough reason to ‘recklessly risk your life’ by travelling via air. During that conversation the blonde had made the wise decision not to tell her father that her driving a motorcycle was significantly more reckless and unsafe than flying. The last thing she would be able to handle was having to give up her bike. Not that she would. But neither did she want any sort of tension to develop in her already strained relationship with the man.

 

Grumbling under her breath, the blonde tried to adjust herself into a more comfortable position in the worn seat. She had chosen one of the few empty rows, hoping to not be forced to share space with a stranger over the next day and a half. And most unfortunate, her family couldn’t afford to buy her a ticket with sleeping accommodations. She would just have to make do in the passenger car.

 

Roughly three quarters of the passenger car was filled with travellers, many people being forced to find seating next to random people.

 

Finally twisting her body and achieving an approximation of comfort, Yang sighed. Slipping her headphones over her ears, she settled having made the decision to make the best of it.

 

Bearing her newfound comfort in mind, the next thing to occur was especially upsetting. A lone man had taken the empty seat across the aisle from her, and while that in and of itself wasn’t strange or unsettling, the man’s conduct was.

 

His eyes bored into Yang, sleek haired head turned to stare shamelessly. He was well dressed, looked like he’d belong anywhere sharp suits were welcomed. Wall street, court rooms, banks, whatever. The height of white, male society. The point was, despite his well maintained outer image, he reeked of privilege and entitlement.

 

Yang was excessively uncomfortable.

 

With desperate eyes, the blonde pushed herself more upright in her seat and scanned the other rows, hoping to find a seat next to someone more savory.

 

Violet eyes eventually landed on a dark head of hair a few rows behind her. Upon closer inspection, it was a girl about Yang’s own age, head tilted down as she hunched over a thick book open in her lap.

 

She barely gave it a second thought before she collected her things and made her way out from her window seat, coming too close to the creep for comfort. She did however find the time to level an effective sneer at him as she stalked passed.

 

Clearing her throat, Yang beckoned the girl’s attention. Gold eyes were wide as they took in her countenance. “Hey, sorry to bother you. Can I sit here? There’s a creep up ahead who squicks me out.”

 

Immediately, understanding flashed in her eyes and the raven haired girl managed a shy closed mouth smile as she pulled her things off the spare seat and stuffed everything into the seat pouch in front of her. “Sure, I know that feeling.”

 

Yang heaved a massive sigh, her shoulders sagging in intense relief. “Oh my god you are a life saver. Thank you!” Seating herself quickly, she stuffed her carry on bag beneath her new seat and shoved her own miscellaneous belongings in the pouch before her.

 

Sitting back, the blonde was intensely pleased to discover this seat was exponentially more comfortable than the one she’d just vacated. And not just because it was short one creeper. Yang liked to think of that as a good omen.

 

“Sooooo, I’m Yang.” Turning her head, she discovered the girl was already buried in her book once more. Breathing a chuckle, Yang was about to reach forward to retrieve her headphones again when she noticed the title of the book in the girl’s hands. “Wait, are you reading Best Served Cold?! I love that book!”

 

Raven hair swished as the girl looked up, surprise clear on her face. “You know Joe Abercrombie?” She wore a soft grin, her features more animated than they had been previously.

 

“His violence speaks to my soul.” At her own admission, Yang snorted and covered her mouth with her left hand, her right staying in her lap as the prosthetic was too cold on the soft skin of her face. “Oh my god that sounded way worse than I meant it.” She snickered, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

 

Grinning shyly now, the raven haired girl closed her book and held her place with a finger. “It’s fine, I understand entirely.”

 

At this, Yang lowered her hand back down as she let her smile free. “Glad I didn’t freak you out. I’d have hated to bring the squick back here with me.”

 

The other girl chuckled. “No, you’re good. I’m Blake by the way.”

 

“I told you my name before but you were too focused on revenge. Yang, at your service.” The blonde once more lifted her left hand, offering a cheeky salute. It was as her arm was raised that Blake gasped, eliciting a frown on Yang’s features. “What, what’s wrong? Did the creep follow me? I’ll go Murcatto on his ass.” She twisted in place, fully prepared to verbally eviscerate the man.

 

“No, no he didn’t. I just saw your tattoo, it’s beautiful. Sorry.” A bashful expression telegraphed Blake’s feelings.

 

Unfortunately, the raven haired girl’s words still didn’t make sense. “What tattoo? I don’t have any tattoos?” Yang’s eyebrows were scrunched adorably, she wore confusion well.

 

Blake looked unsure now as she gestured towards Yang’s left arm. “Um, yes you do?”

 

Looking down, it was the blonde’s turn to gasp. There, clear as day was a tattoo roughly the size of her palm on the upper inside of her left forearm. Yang laughed loudly, finally understanding. “Oh my god, it’s a _life saver._ ”

 

A skeptical brow lifted, encouraging clarification. “Blake, I didn’t have this tattoo an hour ago.”

 

Golden eyes were sharp as they darted once more to the tattoo. “Wait, you called me-”

 

“Yep.” Yang grinned cheekily, proudly looking down at the red and white flotation device on her arm. “I mean you did save me from an untimely fate at the hands of toxic masculinity.”

 

Frantic movement caught the blonde’s attention, drawing violet eyes to take in the scene in the seat next to her. Blake was unzipping her overlarge black sweater and scanning her own extremities, searching. It wasn’t until she grabbed the hem of her jeans and lifted it up above her docs that she found what she was looking for. There, on the inside of her right calf was a molotov cocktail.

 

Yang sputtered a laugh. “Oh my god what kind of impression did I leave on you?!”

 

Blake looked slightly bashful, and she bit her lower lip as she brought her golden eyes back up to meet Yang’s violet. “I dunno, you seemed like trouble. But in a good way?” She seemed unsure of her own description, as though she was nervous how Yang would take it.

 

The blonde only nodded sagely. “That makes total sense. I mean I did say violence speaks to my soul and I’ve been told many times that I have a fiery personality. It seems quite apropos.” An impish grin snuck it’s way out when Blake rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

 

“Well then. We have another 26 hours of this train ride ahead of us.” The implied question was left unsaid, though Yang didn’t need to hear the words to take the raven haired girl’s meaning.

 

“Oooooh, we should play 20 questions! Perfect way to get to know each other.” Grinning widely, Yang shuffled in her seat so she was facing towards her soulmate.

 

The soft and endeared smile she got in response made her chest feel tight, but in the best way. “Sure. How about this, what’s the best gift you’ve ever been given?”

 

Yang hummed in thought. “That’s a good one. I’m tempted to say my awesome gold and brown leather jacket but I think I’m gonna go with the airbrush kit my sister got for me on my last birthday.”

 

“Wait, you’re an artist?” Blake looked exceptionally curious, her own body shifting so she sat cramped and crosslegged in her own seat, now facing Yang as well.

 

The violet eyed girl shrugged. “I dabble. Mostly I use it on things like my motorcycle, my helmets, my extra arms.” As though to illustrate her point, Yang lifted her right arm to show a faint but unmistakable pattern on the sleek prosthetic, only really visible if you knew to look for it. “Okay my turn. What’s your favourite smell?”

 

Chuckling, Blake simply put a bookmark between the pages of her book that had been held by one of her fingers, and proceeded to flip the pages in the air between them. Instantly the air filled with the unmistakable smell of paper and glue, the hallmarks that created the specific scent all books carried.

 

“Nice, good choice.” Yang tilted her head to the side, waiting for her next question with eyes which were filled with far more patience and laser focus than she usually exhibited. She had a habit of becoming distracted easily, and it was particularly abnormal for her attention to be held so completely. Though she really couldn’t imagine anyone not being immediately enraptured by the unassuming yet captivating amber eyed girl.

 

Blake smiled warmly at her, carefully tucking her book into her backpack at her feet. “Why are you on this train?”

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Yang answered plainly. “On my way back to university, had too much stuff to drive my bike.” She fiddled with the fingers of her right hand, the soft pads of her fingertips rubbing the smooth carbon fibre mechanisms. “Okay, I’ve got a good one.”

 

They carried on this way until they were fighting sleep, the rest of the train car having quieted not long after darkness had descended outside the windows. A joint decision was made and they moved the armrest between them up so they could lean on each other, wrapping a blanket from Yang’s bag around them.

 

A few hours for sleep didn’t feel like wasted time, regardless of the fact that the train ride would likely be close to done when they awoke the next morning.

 

After all, this wouldn’t be the last time they would see each other. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking prompts for this series, my slots are full up! I’ve closed my ask box and will reopen when this series is finished in a few weeks. Thanks so much for the prompts lovelies! You are a very creative lot, I can’t wait to finish all of these for you and I hope they live up to your expectations.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
